Love, Yes Love
by Minato Malik Ibrahim
Summary: Mulailah sekarang, mulailah di mana kamu berada sekarang dengan apa adanya. Jangan pernah pikirkan kenapa kita memilih seseorang untuk dicintai, tapi sadarilah bahwa cintalah yang memilih kita untuk mencintainya/Cinta sejati yang tidak pernah mati yaitu cinta Ibu kepada anak mereka.../Cpt 4
1. Prolog

**A/N: Assalamualaikum… Minna-san. Ane dapat hidayah oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Entahlah sya datang dari mana terpikir untuk buat Fic ini, tetapi Insyallah fic ini bersih dari Nafsu dan Emosi Cinta…**

**Tanpa banyak basa-basi saya persembahkan Fic sederhana ini untuk Saudaraku kaum Muslimin dan Muslimah yang di Rahmati oleh Allah swt…**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Massahi Kishimoto**

**Story of Muslimin: Love, Yes Love by Minato Malik Ibrahim**

**Mungkin OOC, Typoc, Sara, bila Non Muslim di harapkan tak perlu membaca, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Mulailah sekarang, mulailah di mana kamu berada sekarang dengan apa adanya. **__**Jangan pernah pikirkan kenapa kita memilih seseorang untuk dicintai, tapi sadarilah bahwa cintalah yang memilih kita untuk mencintainya...'**_

_**.**_

'_**Cintai aku karena Allah... Sayangi aku karena Allah... Karena Allah sang Maha Cinta...'**_

_**.**_

"_Cinta itu anugerah Illahi, Naruto. Cinta sejati datangnya dari Tuhan. Cinta karena nafsu datangnya dari syetan," _ucap seorang musafir asal Indonesia yang kebetulan singgah di masjid Raya Tokyo beberapa waktu lalu.

Pemuda keturunan eropa ini merenungi kata-kata bijak itu, hatinya telah di isi oleh seorang gadis bernama Hinata. Ia mulai gelisah…

Tidak hentinya pemuda itu mempel lantai masjid dengan telaten. Berharap bisa menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negative dalam dirinya. Di gosoknya lantai dengan cepat seperti tak ingin memberi ruang untuk apapun di dalam pikiranya. Lama-kelamaan, gerakan tangannya mengendur. Keanggunan sosok manis putri imam masjid Tokyo itu mengusik lagi dan kali ini, memenuhi benaknya.

Naruto teringat akan kejadian malam itu, selepas sholat Isya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Muslimah cerdas itu minta di antar pulang sehabis mengajar beberapa mualaf yang sebagian besar adalah ibu-ibu. Tiada kuasa menolak, entak apa maksud gadis itu? Ia tidak berani menanyakannya

Ia resah…

Bukan hanya dirinya, seorang marbut yang merasa tak pantas jalan berselisian dengan putri seorang imam masjid. Apalagi, Hinata seoranng _ustadzah _cantik lulusan _University Al Azhar, Mesir_. Bukan, bukan hanya itu. Ia seorang pemuda yang tiada kuasa menahan gejolak anak muda yang lazim dialami siapapun, bagi manusia normar itu wajar.

_Hinata Al Istiqomah_

Setiap kali melihatnya, ia merasa tak mampu menahan keinginannya memiliki gadis itu. Oh jangan salah… Lelaki itu ingin segera melamar Hinata untuk menjadi Istrinya ! Akan tetapi, ia… Ah, lelaki malang itu hanya bisa meredam hasrat hatinya.

Ia gelisah lagi…

Bukan hanya hasrat bilahi, seperti yang memang dimilikinya, tetapi lebih dari itu. Hinata telah menjadi sosok dari tulang rusuknya yang hilang. Ia gadis yang di kategorikan oleh Rasulullah. Wanita Sholeha… Oleh karena itu, sosok gadis itu seolah lem yang tidak bisa di lepas di ingatannya.

Naruto pribadi, gadis jelita itu bagaikan mentari menyinari seluruh alam. Dan juga seperti rembulan yang menyinari kegelapan. Sosok yang ia impi-impikan, seorang gadis yang akan menemani hidupnya nanti di kemudian hari.

Oh… Naruto memang sedang jatuh cinta. _Aku jatuh cinta? Entahlah, kenapa orang sepertiku bisa jatuh cinta? Apakah cinta milik semua orang? Apakah cinta anugerah dari Illahi, seperti ucap musafir itu?_

Ia tidak mengerti tentang rasa ini, semampu apapun ia meluapkan perasaan ini._ Ah… _Sulit sekali melupakannya. Tetapi, apa mungkin gadis seallim dirinya mau sama marbut masjid ? Sudah berapa pria yang telah ia tolak, bahkan seseorang yang lebih baik di bandingkan diri Lelaki pirang ini. Seorang yang memiliki ilmu agama yang lebih tinggi darinya. _Astofirulloh… _Naruto semakin serius mempel seluruh sudut lantai masjid. Berusaha focus dengan kewajiban yang ia lakukan. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan dari _kaum Hawa _yang menatap dirinya penuh makna.

_Ya… _Bukan menjadi hal baru, Naruto memang seorang lelaki yang _sangat tampan ! _Perawakan yang tinggi, tegak, dan atletis di tambah lagi ia sosok yang jujur, santun, bijaksana, murah hati, peduli dengan sesama, sholeh, taat ibadah, cerdas, dan lain-lain. Bisa bayangi tidak ? Di abad 21 saat ini jarang ada lelaki seperti dirinya, walaupun masih banyak orang baik di dunia ini. Tetapi itulah mengapa Naruto di angkat sebagai pengurus masjid. Bukankah _Rasulullah_ pernah bersabda _'Mereka yang meagungkan masjid, di akhirat Ia akan di buatkan Istana di Surga.' _

Sesunguhnya, ia bersyukur kepada _Illahi. _Di beri kesempurnaan fisik untuk beribadah, Tetapi, ia resah sendiri dengan kelakuan kaum hawa yang tergabung dalam ikatan remaja masjid. _Titip inilah… Titip itulah… _Naruto hanya bisa berucap _Walaiukumsalam… _Bahkan ada yang serius, menginginkan hubungan lebih dari seorang teman. Bukan sombong, tetapi ia tau diri. Ia hanya seorang pengurus masjid. Berhenti dari kuliah, sempat terhanyut dalam gemuruh dunia yang menyesatkan. Naruto tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu, kini ia memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik.

_Apa Hinata pantas bersama dengan seorang sampah sepertiku ? Seharusnya ia lebih pantas bersama seorang Imam layaknya Rasulullah saw. Ia gadis yang sempurna, apa ia mau menerimaku ? Seseorang yang di hiasi dosa sepertiku? Ya Robbi… Hanya Engkaulah kami memohon, hanya Engkaulah kami meminta… _Semoga apa yang nanti di sampaikan oleh Hiashi-_san_ besok menjadi penentu baginya…

.

.

_**Ya Robbi…**_

_**Pasrahkan Aku dengan Takdir Mu**_

_**Sesungguhnya Apa yag telah **_

_**Engkau Takdirkan**_

_**Adalah Yang Terbaik **_

_**Untuk Hamba'Mu ini**_

_**Jauhkanlah Rasa Lelah Dari Hati ini,**_

_**Kesabaranku Menanti Karena**_

_**Keyakinanku Akan Janjimu**_

_**Ya Robbi…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_


	2. Tahajjud

**A/N: Assalammualaikum wr. wb, segala puji bagi Allah. Karena Ialah jua, sya di beri kesehatan untuk beribadah dan menyempatkan diri mempublis Fic ini. Tidak lupa sholawat dan salam utuk Nabi kita, Muhammad SAW. **_**Alhamdulillah**_**… cukup banyak tanggapan positif tentang fic ini, saya juga terima kasih sudah di beri saran tentang kesalahan mengetik saya serta dukungan untuk kelangsungan fic ini. Juga saya menyampaikam bahwa fic ini buatan saya, walaupun saya terinspirasi dari buku-buku. Tetapi, **_**Insyallah**_**… fic ini bebas dari nafsu dan emosi cinta.**

**Sya persembahkan fic sederhana ini untuk saudaraku kamu muslimin dan muslimah yang di Rohmati oleh Allah SWT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Massahi Kishimoto**

**Love, Yes Love by Minato Malik Ibrahim**

**Rated T**

**NaruHina**

**Drama, little Romance, etc.**

**Mungkin OOC, Typoc, Sara, bila Non Muslim di harapkan tak perlu membaca, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu telah menunjukan tengah malam, di sebuah kamar. Terlihat seorang gadis dalam balutan _mukhana _yang menghiasi tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Dengan menghadap ke arah kiblat ia dengan khusyuk melaksanakan shalat tahajjud. Ayat-ayat suci menghiasi bibirnya. Menengelamkan segenap rasa dan pikiran akan pasrahkan diri, dalam… nuh jauh di dasar sanubari. Ia merasa jiwanya berada di gengaman-Nya. Di situ ia panjatkan segalanya. Ia titipkan semua keluh kesah kepada-Nya. Ia titipkan gelora fitrah cinta kepada pemuda yang selama ini di kaguminya. Sunguh, manusia itu hina, lemah, dan tidak bisa berbuat tanpa _Rhido_-Nya Allah SWT.

Selesai sholat tahajjud, Ia berdo'a dengan tengadahkan kedua tangannya. Ia hadapkan wajahnya. Ia dekatkan perasaannya, sedekat-dekatnya kepada-Nya. Kemudian ia pun merangkai kalimat-kalimat harap _Rhido_ dari Allah SWT.

"Ya Allah, duhai Yang Maha Pengasi lagi Maha Penyayang. Tiada Tuhan selain Allah, sunguh… Hamba memohon kepada Mu, Ya Robbi. Apa ia jodohku ? Berilah hamba petunjuk, Ya Robbi… bersama do'a dan tahajjudku, ku titipkan cintaku untuk Engkau sampaikan kepadanya, Naruto-_kun. _

_._

_._

_._

Dari Jabir ra, ia barkata_, __"Aku mendengar Rasulullah bersabda, "Sesungguhnya pada malam hari itu benar-benar ada saat yang seorang muslim dapat menepatinya untuk memohon kepada Allah suatu kebaikan dunia dan akhirat, pasti Allah akan memberikannya (mengabulkannya); dan itu setiap malam." __(HR. Muslim dan Ahmad)_

_._

_._

_._

_Cinta seperti amalan hati yang akan terwujud dalam (amalan) lahirlah. Apabila cinta itu sesuai dengan apa yang di ridhoi oleh Allah, maka ia akan menjadi ibadah…_

_Cinta suci itu bersemayam di dalam hati yang bersifat labir. Seperti sabda Rasullulah saw. Hati itu bagai bulu yang terombang-ambil oleh angin. Sebagaimana amal-amal dan perilaku kita yang senantiasa bersumber dari niat dan motivasi dalam hati, maka cinta pun bisa mewujudkan dasar niat yang beraneka rupa. Ada cinta yang tulus, penuh relaan. Namun ada cinta penuh dengan duri dan luka. Ada cinta dari buah keimanan dan ketaqwaan. Namun ada cinta yang berlandaskan nafsu hina. Hanya kita, hati kitalah yang bisa melihat kebenaran yang sesunguhnya…_

.

.

.

"Naruto, " keringat dingin jatuh membasahi kulit lelaki itu. Hiashi Al Hashim bersama Istrinya terlihat sedang membicarakan soal putrinya kepada sosok pemuda yang _Insyaallah _kelak menjadi menantu mereka. Ini berawal dari permintaan pria berusia hampir 50 tahun itu, saat selesai sholat Zuhur. Ia di minta hadir di rumah untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Bagi Naruto sendiri, berbicara dengan Hiashi-_san _membuat dirinya bagai di kandang singa. Walaupun selama ini pria yang di karuniai dua anak gadis itu baik, tetapi bila ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan putrinya. Maka ia akan memberikan _sesuatu_ yang tidak akan penah di lupakan oleh lelaki yang menginginkan putrinya itu.

"Saya memiliki seorang anak gadis yang sholeh dan baik agamanya. Saya melihat dirimu sebagai pasangan yang tepat untuknya. Maukah kau ku jodohkan dengan putriku ?"

Sederhana, tetapi itu cukup membuat lelaki pirang itu seperti lilin yang leleh.

"Ta-tapi saya hanya seorang marbun masjid yang tidak punya apa-apa."

"Baginda Rasulullah saw dulu menikah dalam keadaan yang miskin, Sayyidina Ali bin Abi Thalib juga menikah dalam keadaan miskin. Saya sendiri menikah dalam keadaan miskin setelah meninggalkan keduniawian demi Allah dan keyakinanku ini. Begini anakku, kaupikirkan dengan matang. Lakukan Sholat Istiharah. Minta kepada Allah swt petunjuk nanti, sebab mereka yang mau menyisihkan waktu tidurnya untuk beribadah kepada Allah. Niscaya Allah akan mempermudah segala sesuatu yang kita Inginkan. Sekarang pulanglah, pikirkan baik-baik. Jika kau mantap dengan jawabanmu siap menikah atau tidak secepatnya datanglah kau menemuiku. Jika tidak, maka aku akan mencari yang lain." Perkataan Hiasi-san sunguh berwibawa merasuk dan mendesir dalam jiwa lelaki itu.

Sungguh, kesempatan seperti ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan, Hiashi-_san _memang _protectif _kepada putrinya. Ia tidak sembarangan memilih calon pendamping anaknya kelah. Tidak kuasa seluruh dada, hati dan pikiran di penuhi cahaya cinta dari Hinata. Airmatanya terus mengair. 'Ssebentar lagi Aku miliki seorang istri.'_Subbanallah, wal hamdulillah wa laa ilaaha ilallah, Allahu akbar!_

.

.

.

"_Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar…_" Allah Maha Besar, Allah Maha Besar.

"_Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar…_" Allah Maha Besar, Allah Maha Besar.

"_Asyhadu alla ilaha illallah…" _Aku bersaksi tiada Tuhan Selain Allah.

_ "Asyhadu alla ilaha illallah..."_ Aku bersaksi tiada Tuhan Selain Allah.

_ "Asyhadu anna Muhammadar Rasulullah…" _Aku bersaksi sesunggunya Muhammad itu utusan Allah.

_ "Asyhadu anna Muhammadar Rasulullah…"_ Aku bersaksi sesungguhnya Mauhammad itu utusan Allah

_ "Hayya 'alash sholah…"_ Marilah kita dirikan sholat.

_ "Hayya 'alash sholah…"_ Marilah kita dirikan Sholat

_ "Hayya 'alal falah…"_ Marilah kita raih kemenangan.

_ "Hayya 'alal falah…"_ Marilah kita raih kemenangan.

_ "Allahu Akbar, Allahu Akbar…" _Allah Maha Besar, Allah Maha Besar.

_ "Lailaha ilallah…"_ Tiada Tuhan selain Allah…

Begitulah isi hati pemuda itu, dengan air mata yang berlinai. Ia mengajak seluruh orang untuk sejenak meninggalkan segala keduniawian untuk beribadah kepada Allah. Mencurahkan suka dan derita hidup kepada-Nya, tempat ia mengadu pada Yang Maha Pemberi Rizki di saat kesusahan. Tempat di mana ia mempertebal azam dan keteguhan hati dalam perjuangan yang panjang.

Puluhan orang sudah berjajar rapi dalam shaf sholat jamaah. Kedamaian menjalari seluruh syaraf dan jiwa yang lalur dalam kehusyuan takbir yang di kumandangkan. Ia segenap melupakan kegalauan hati dalam elusan kasih sayang Tuhan Yang Maha Pengasih. Ia merasa dekat, lebih dekat dari urat leher, lebih dekat dari setiap suduh airan darah yang mengair.

.

.

.

Seusai sholat berjamaah, Naruto bermaksud ikut pengajian yang rutin di laksanakan satu bulan sekali yang di ikuti oleh beberapa Mahasiswa dari beberapa negara Muslim di dunia. Kebetulan sekali, ada yang ingin Naruto ketahui. Ingin lebih mengenal Islam lebih dalam melalui acara keagamaan, kan sayang bila tidak ikut mendengarkan pesan-pesan mulia dari Tuhan kepada kita semua.

Kini, pengajian sudah berlangsung kurang lebil satu jam. Setelah itu, di lanjutkan dengan dialog interaktif, yakni memberikan kesempatan kepada para jamaah untuk bertanya sekitar tentang Ilmu Islam. Respon para jamaah itu dalam sesi dialog interaktif ini cukup besar. Terbukti, ada banyak dari jamaah yang bertanya tentang berbagai Ilmu Islam, kemudian di jawab memuaskan oleh Syaikh Abdullah. Teman Hiashi-_san _yang kebetulan mengantikan beliau selama kunjungannya ke Kyoto.

Salah satu di antara mereka bertanya, sosok pemuda berambut pirang berpakaian sederhana, tetapi rapi berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum sopan menghadap kedepan.

"_Assalamualakum —" _serempak jamaah membalas sapaan lelaki itu dengan '_Waalaikumsalam wr. wb.' _"—Abdullah-_san _bolehkah saya bertanya ?" Dengan isyarat anggukan kepala, pemuda itu bertanya kepada beliau.

"Bagaimana hukum lamaran dalam Islam, karena saya salah satu dari masyarakat Jepang tidak mengenal tentang lamaran itu Abdullah-_san _?"

"Begini anakku, banyak salah kaplah bahwa lamaran itu wajib dalam nikah, namun perlu di ketahui bahwa hukum lamaran itu dalam Islam itu sunnah. Lamaran bukan merupakan syarat syahnya pernikahan. Itu hanya sebagai sarana menuju jenjang pernikahan. Allah berfirman dalam_ Al Qur'an Surah Al Baqarah ayat 235_ yang berbunyi :

'_Dan tidak ada dosa bagimu untuk melamar wanita-wanita itu dengan sindiran __atau kamu menyembunyikan (keinginan mengawini mereka) dalam hatimu. Allah mengetahui bahwa kamu akan menyebut-nyebut mereka, dalam pada itu janganlah kamu mengadakan janji kawin dengan mereka secara rahasia, kecuali sekedar mengucapkan (kepada mereka) perkataan yang ma'ruf. Dan janganlah kamu ber'azam (bertetap hati) untuk beraqad nikah, sebelum habis iddahnya. Dan ketahuilah bahwasanya Allah mengetahui apa yang ada dalam hatimu; maka takutlah kepadaNya, dan ketahuilah bahwa Allah Maha Pengampun lagi Maha Penyantun.'_

"Pelajaran yang bisa kita ambil dari ayat ini yaitu Haramnya mengkhitbah ( elamar) seorang wanita yang masih dalam masa iddah (masa iddahnya belum selesai), secara terang-terangan dengan lafadz (ucapan yang jelas).

"Bolehnya menawarkan diri kepada wanita tersebut dengan sindiran (isyarat) atau ucapan-ucapan yang tidak terang-terangan (seperti ucapan: 'sesungguhnya saya ingin sekali menikah', atau 'jika masa iddahmu telah selesai bermusyawarahlah denganku jika engkau ingin menikah', atau 'saya sangat senang dengan wanita sepertimu', atau ucapan-ucapan yang semisalnya).

"Haramnya melakukan aqad nikah terhadap wanita yang sedang menjalani masa iddah, dan hal ini tentunya lebih utama keharamannya selama khitbah (melamar) diharamkan. Dan barangsiapa yang melakukan aqad nikah dengan wanita yang belum habis masa iddahnya maka keduanya di fash (dipisahkan) dan tidak dia halal lagi baginya setelah hukuman tersebut selamanya.

"Wajibnya muraqabatullah (merasa adanya pengawasan Allah swt) dalam keadaan sendirian atau dihadapan khalayak ramai, dan membentengi diri dari peyebab-penyebab terjerumusnya kepada perbuatan haram.

Seluruh jamaah di dalam masjid itu terlihat tertarik untuk mendengarkan segala yang di tanyakan oleh Naruto. Bukan sampai di situ, kini Ia bertanya seputar Islam. Banyak yang ia ingin ketahui. Gaya bicara yang lantang tapi halus, juga pengucapan kalimatnya yang tertata sistematis. Membuat beberapa orang di sana kagum akan segala pertanyaan yang di lontarkan olehnya.

Setelah pengajian usai, yang di akhiri dengan shalat maghrib berjamaah. Naruto berdiri, ia mengambil pengeras suara untuk mengajak orang-orang beribadah kepada Allah. Terdengar Azan yang bersaut-saut. Panggilan mulia itu terdengar menentramkan hati. Walaupun tidak terlalu merdu, tetapi itu cukup untuk menyampaikan segala perasaan diri di hadapan Sang Pencipta.

.

.

.

"_Assalamualaikum..._" sapa seorang wanita berjirbab malu.

"Oh… ya. _Waalaikumsalam _," pemuda ikut kaget bukan main tiba-tiba dari belakangnya terdengar sapaan lembut dari seorang gadis.

"Ah… _ustadzah_."

"Summimase, maaf mengganggu."

"Ti… tidak apa-apa kok." Naruto ga tau harus bagaimana, pujaan hati yang selama ini ia mimpi-mimpikan hadir di depannya dengan balutan busana muslimah yang terlihat eh… cantik. Sangat cantik melebihi gadis-gadis yang pernah Naruto lihat selama ini.

"Naruto-_kun_ yang tadi mempekenalkan diri di tengah jamaah kan ?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum yang seindah mentari.

"I-iya."

"Ah... terus terang, aku kagum atas pertanyaan tentang Islam yang Naruto-_kun _tanyakan itu sangat berbobot."

"_Ustadzah_ tidak perlu memujiku seperti itu, saya hanya ingin menanyakan apa yang saya tidak ketahui tentang Islam."

"Tidak perlu merendah seperti itu," timpal Hinata cengengesan.

"_Ustadzah _boleh tidak saya bertanya tidak ?"

"Silahkan, _Insyaallah _saya akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin."

Ia teringat pesan yag pernah Hiasi-_san_ sampaikan kepadanya, pemuda itu lupa menanyakan kepada Syaikh Abdullah tentang sholat istiharah. Ia merasa belum mengerti seperti apa itu sholat tahajjud sesungguhnya.

"Apa perbedaan sholat Tahajjud dengan sholat Istiharah, karena saya dengar kedua sholat itu di kerjakan waktu sebelum fajar?" Tanya Naruto dengan serius.

"Oh sholat tahajjud dan Istiharah ya, begini. Sholat tahajjud itu ialah ibadah sunnah yang di laksanakan di tengah malam, saat orang-orang banyak tertidur.

"Keutamaan shalat tahajud ini terdapat dalam Al Quran, '_Sesungguhnya orang-orang yang bertakwa itu berada dalam taman-taman (syurga) dan mata air-mata air, sambil menerima segala pemberian Rabb mereka. Sesungguhnya mereka sebelum itu di dunia adalah orang-orang yang berbuat kebaikan. Di dunia mereka sedikit sekali tidur di waktu malam. Dan selalu memohonkan ampunan di waktu sebelum fajar_" (QS. Adz Dzariyat: 15-18).' Dalam ayat ini juga dijelaskan bahwa shalat tahajud dilaksanakan pada waktu sebelum fajar.

"Penamaan shalat hajat dan shalat istikhoroh berkaitan dengan kebutuhan seseorang saat shalat. Kebutuhan ini dapat dituangkan dalam do`a yang dipanjatkan setelah shalat. Apabila sedang dalam dua pilihan dan memerlukan kemantapan hati, maka do`a pada shalat tahajud dapat berupa permohonan petunjuk dan kemantapan hati.

"Akhirnya, seringlah disebut shalat istikharah. Padahal, praktik shalatnya tetap sama dilakukan pada malam hari dan dalam keadaan tidak tidur. Apabila sedang memiliki keinginan (hajat), shalat tahajud dapat diiringi dengan do`a yang berkaitan dengan keinginan (hajat) kita. Shalat ini kerap disebut shalat hajat.

"Apabila memang Naruto-_kun_ ingin menggabungkan kebutuhan do`a istikharah dan hajat dalam satu doa setelah shalat tahajud, tidak ada larangan untuk melakukannya. Allah swt Maha Mendengar berbagai do`a dan keperluan yang diminta oleh manusia. Lakukanlah shalat tahajud seperti biasa, berdo`alah sedetail mungkin baik yang berkaitan dengan istikharah maupun hajat."

"Oh… begitunya, saya mengerti sekarang. Terima kasih _ustadzah_," Iris ungu it terus terpesona akan sosok kaum Adam itu, denyut jantungnya berdetak tidak menentu. Tetapi itu tidak lama setelah ia mengucapkan _Astofirulloh _bagaimanapun ia tau kalau Naruto itu bukan muhrimnya.

"Eh… gomen ne, saya mau siap-siap berangkat ngajar," Naruto menjadi tidak enak hati.

"Oh, iya… iya. Maaf, saya sudah mengganggu."

"Tidak, sama sekali. Justru saya senang _untadzah_ sempat-sempat mau menyapa saya."

Hinata pun keluar masjid, Naruto mempersilahkannya. Hinata tersenyum, Naruto membalas senyuman itu sambil mengucapkan salam, tidak lupa ia mengucapkan _walaikumsalam_. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai meninggalkan parkiran yang ada di samping masjid. Memang karena cinta, orang terkapar tidak berdaya merasakan rindu yang menggebu-ebu.

Naruto masuk kamar khusus marbut, ia teringat akan jawaban yang Hinata berikan kepadanya. Apa sebaiknya ia sholat tahajjud juga ya ? Melihat seberapa besar ridho Allah kepada mereka yang mau beribadah kepada-Nya di malam hari. Sangat sayang bila di lewatkan begitu saja, ia kan ? Lagi pula mereka yang mau sholat tahajjud dan beristiharah kepada-Nya _Insyaallah _akan di kabulkan segala ke inginannya.

.

.

.

Di kesunyian malam, di sebuah kamar, terlihat seorang pemuda dalam balutan busana muslim. Ia terlihat husyu dalam sholatnya, walaupun tidak langsung. Ia merasa dirinya berdialog dengan Tuhan, lebih mendekatkan diri kepada Sang Pencipta. Hanya kepada-Nya Ia memohon, hanya kepada-Nya Ia meminta. Ia menangis, menangisi dosa yang dulu ia lakukan selama ini. Dosa kepada ibu, ayah, dan mereka yang dulu pernah Ia sakiti. Memohon pengampun dosa yang sesungguh-sungguhnya, sebab hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya manusia yang tidal luput dari dosa, di sini dosa, di situ dosa. Begitulah manusia, tetapi manusia itu memiliki Nuh Muhammad yang memuliakannya di antara ciptaan Allah.

"Ya Allah yang Tuhanku, Yang Maha Pengasih lagi Maha Penyayang. Di antara sujudku, ku limpahkan segala cintaku kepada-Mu. Segala puji bagi-Mu Tuhan Semesta Alam. Dan tidak pernah ku bosan-bosannya bersholawat kepada junjunganku Baginda Rasulullah SAW. Karena cahaya illahinya jualah, menerangi kegelapan dan menerangi seluruh alam.

"Ya Allah Ya Tuhanku, dalam sujudku aku menangis memohon kepadaMu jadikanlah umurku barokah, jadikan pertemuan dengan calon istriku barokah, akad nikah yang barokah, malam pengantin yang barokah, anak-anak yang barokah, dan masa depan yang barokah. Jadikanlah apa yang telah Engkau takdirkan kepadaku sebagai pendekatan diriku kepadaMu, Ya Allah. Tunjukkanlah sebaik-baiknya jodohku, karena aku mencintainya karena Mu, aku menyayanginya karena Mu. Ya Allah, Ya Tuhanku. Jadikanlah hubunganku dengan calon istriku di sucikan sesuci-sucinya namun tanpa menghilangkan kasih sayang di antara kami. Dan kelak saat di antara kami meninggal dunia, pertemukan kami di syurga bersama anak-anak kami. Jadikanlah cintaku ini lebih besar dari cintaku kepadanya, kerena Engkau sebaik-baiknya Sang Maha Cinta. _Wal hamdulillahi Rabbil'alamin_…

.

.

.

**Ya Allah, sesungguhnya Engkau mendengar ucapanku, Engkau melihat tempatku, Engkau mengetahui rahasiaku dan kondisi nyataku. Tak sesuatu pun dari urusanku tersembunyi dariMu. Aku orang malang yang membutuhkan, yang meminta pertolongan dan perlindungan yang gemetar dan takut dan yang mengakui dosa-dosanya. Aku meminta kepadaMu seperti memintanya orang miskin, berdoa kepadaMu sepenuh hati seperti orang yang berdosa dan hina, dan aku memohon kepadaMu dengan permohonan orang yang takut lagi buta, orang yang lehernya tunduk kepadaMu, air matanya tumpah karenaMu, tubuhnya merendah kepadaMu dan hidungnya menghinakan diri padaMu…**

**Ya Allah, jangan Engkau jadikan aku kecewa dalam berdoa kepadaMu. Jadilah Engkau yang lemah lembut dan kasihan kepadaKu, wahai sebaik-baik Dzat yang diminta dan semulia-mulia yang memberi. Wahai Allah, jadikan ketakwaan bekal kami, jadikan syurga tempat kembali kami, anugerahilah kami rasa syukur yang membuatMu ridha kepada kami, dan sifat hati-hati yang menghalangi kami dari bermaksiat kepadaMu…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	3. Cinta

** A/N: Assalammualaikum wr. wb, segala puji bagi Allah. Karena Ialah jua, sya di beri kesehatan untuk beribadah dan menyempatkan diri mempublis Fic ini. Tidak lupa sholawat dan salam untuk Nabi kita, Muhammad SAW. Karena cahaya cintanyalah, kita di teragi cahaya dari kegelapan.**

** Maaf nih baru bisa Publis, soalnya sebagai siswa SMK. Saya sibuk akan pembelajaran yang padat dan PR yang menumpuk. Bagaimana pun, ini jalan yang Allah berikan kepada saya. Semoga saya kuat menjalani cobaan ini, **_**Amin Ya Allah… **_**Dan maaf bila karakter ini kurang dan masih banyak kesalahan. Lebih dan kurangnya mohon di maafkan.**

** Sya persembahkan fic sederhana ini untuk saudaraku kamu muslimin dan muslimah yang di Rohmati oleh Allah SWT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Massahi Kishimoto**

**Love, Yes Love by Minato Malik Ibrahim**

**Rated T**

**NaruHina**

**Drama, little Romance, etc.**

**Mungkin OOC, Typoc, miss, Sara, bila Non Muslim silakan membaca tidak ada larangan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari ini Hinata terlihat sangat sibuk. Sampai malam ia lembur untuk menyelesaikan peterjemahan buku Prof. Dr. Abdul Wahud Shalabi yang di Translatekan ke dalam bahasa Jepang. Bukan perkara mudah, untuk mengartikan buku setebal tiga jari itu di butuhkan pengertahuan yang luas. Dengan pemahaman berbagai hukum Islam dalam Al Qur`an dan Hadis serta kitaf-kitaf karangan para Ulama di sertai pengetahuan bahasa Arab yang pasih. Setidaknya ia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu dekat. Tetapi namanya juga manusia, punya batasan fisik yang tentu sangat tidak nyaman.

Ia merasa isi buku berjudul _Limadza yakhaafunal Islam _ini harus di baca oleh seluruh masyarakat Jepang, Amerika, Eropa, dan belahan dunia lainnya yang masih sering tidak bisa memahami ruh ajaran Islam. Khususnya masyarakat negara Muslim sendiri. Buku ini memiliki nilai kemanusian yang tinggi yang di catat oleh tinta sejarah. Setidaknya ia masih ingat, saudara-saudara seimannya. Rakyat Palestina yang berjuang melawan Zionis Israel di jalur Gaza. Apalagi, ia menengar bahwa akan ada penghancuran Masjid Al-Aqsha oleh para Yahudi itu membuat ia geram sendiri. Ia teringat sebuat artikel tentang detik-detik pembantaian seorang ayah dan anak lelaki kecilnya baru berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun, oleh tentara-tentara Israel.

Pada foto pertama, terlihat mereka berdua berusaha berlindung dari tembakan yang datang dari arah dapan. Sang ayah berusaha untuk teputranya agar tetap bersembunyi di belakangnya.

Foto kedua, tentara-tentara Israel datang dari arah samping, dan siap menodongkan senjata mereka. Wajah si anak dan ayah pucat pasi.

Foto ketiga, kedua ayah dan anak itu berteriak keras, memohon agar mereka tidak di bunuh, wajah mereka makin pucat.

Dan foto keempat, Demi Allah… tangis Hinata tidak terbendung lagi.

Tentara-tentara Israel itu tanpa nurani tetap menembak mati ayah dan anak itu dengan membabi buta. Seolah-olah ada berpuluh-puluh orang di depan sana. Tanpa rasa, mereka berpesta atas terbununhnya ayah dan anak itu.

Foto kelima, menampakkan si anak yang tewas tertelungkup di pangkuan ayahnya, dengan kedua tangan kecilnya menutupi wajah. Sementara si ayah tampak terluka parah dan tewas seketika.

Sungguh biadab! Apa yang mereka pikirkan kala timah-timah panas itu di tembakkan? Terutama anak itu pasti takut luar biasa, walau ia sudah tenang di sisi Yang Maha Esa bersama ayahnya.

Apa pula yang menggerakkan tentara Israel untuk berbuat biadab seperti itu? Tanpa belas kasihan, membunuh anak-anak kecil yang tidak berdosa. Sebenarnya hati mereka itu terbuat dari apa? Kotoran? Mereka itu lebih buruk dari kotoran hewan yang haram.

Kelihatannya, banyak manusia di dunia ini yang tahinya busuk. Memang apa yang pernah di katakana oleh guru-gurunya selama di Mesir akan benar-benar terjadi. Bahwa dunia ini telah memasuki pertengahan kiamat.

Ah… hati Hinata saat ini tiba-tiba penuh luka.

.

.

.

"_Ingatlah ketika Robbmu berfirman kepada Para Malaikat: "Sesungguhnya Aku hendak menjadikan seorang kholifah di muka bumi." mereka berkata: "Mengapa Engkau hendak menjadikan (kholifah) di bumi itu orang yang akan membuat kerusakan padanya dan menumpahkan darah, padahal Kami senantiasa bertasbih dengan memuji Engkau dan mensucikan Engkau?" Allah berfirman: "Sesungguhnya Aku mengetahui apa yang tidak kamu ketahui." _(QS. Al Baqoroh ayat 30)

.

.

.

Sehabis menyelesaikan seper empat dari buku itu, Ia masuk kamar. Matahari mulai meninggi. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam lagi untuk menghadiri pengajian rutin di tempat Hinata mengajar BTA bersama para ibu-ibu muda. Ia sempatkan membaca Al Qur'an sampai sejam berlalu. Setelah itu ia sedikit melakukan pemanasan di dalam kamar. Tetapi rasa kantuk sangat memaksa untuk memejamkan mata. Seandainya tidak ada ketukan, Hinata mungkin sudah tertidur nyeyak di atas kasur.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

"_Assalammualaikum…_"

"_Waalaikumsalam _… Maryam ada apa ?" Tanya Hinata sembari memijit-mijit kepalanya yang sedikit pusing ketika setelah membukakan pintu.

"Anu… _Ustadzah _ada telpon untukmu," jawab wanita dengan jirbab berwarna merah muda. Ia menyerahkan sebuah amanah kepada Hinata.

"Dari siapa ?"

"Dari adikmu. Memangnya Ia tidak tau nomor HP-mu ?"

"Belum, kebetulan saya ganti nomor. Jadi pake nomor kantor dulu."

"Kamu ini ada-ada saja deh. Cepat… kamu ga gisi pengajian hari ini ?"

"_Insyallah…_ saya akan mengisi pengajian hari ini. Saya siap-siap dulu ya."

Hinata segera ke bawah, karena kamarya ada di atas. Sekitar lima belas menit ia menerima telepon dari adiknya. Entah apa yang di bicarakan, tetapi itu cukup membuat Hinata terkejud. Sekembalinya dari lantai bawah, ia melewati Maryam dengan wajah yang di tekuk.

"Kok wajahmu seperti itu?"

"G-ga ap-apa. Cuma aku teringat ada pangajian yang harus aku hadiri."

"…Kau yakin?"

"Ia aku baik kok, g sakit. Cuma kurang tidur beberapa hari ini."

"Jaga kesehatanmu Hinata, bila kamu udah enakkan. Bicara sama aku, _Insyaallah _masalahmu akan cepat selesai."

Hinata tersenyum, walaupun sedikit di paksakan. Ia tau, Maryam bisa membaca isi hatinya. Mudah baginya membawa ekspresi seseorang dari garis raut wajah. Dan Hinata tidak bisa bohong tentang itu, tetapi Ia belum siap menggisahkan apa yang baru di sampaikan oleh adiknya melalui pembicaraan telephone. Hatinya serasa sedih, tetapi Ia muslimah yang tau diri. Biarlah waktu berlalu, semoga Allah SWT memberikan jalan terbaik untuk dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, saya mau pamit dulu. Summimase, saya belum bisa menggisahkannya kepadamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sendirinya yag tau apa jawabannya. Hidup ini layaknya daun yang di tiup angin."

"Maryam, aku pamit dulu. _Wassalammualiakum wr. wb_."

"_Waalaikumsalam wr. wb_."

Saat malam datang membentangkan jubah hitam yang menyelimuti langit. Kota Tokyo yang tidak pernah sepi dari dan keramaian. Sinar lemburan angin sejuk dari utara semilir berganti.

Hinata terpekuk di kamarnya. Mata berkaca-kaca, membasahi sujutnya, hatinya sakit. Ia binggung harus bagaimana. Apa yang menimpa dirinya. Sejak kabar yang di sampainya oleh adiknya. Pandangan matanya kosong menunduk sedemikian dalam, Ia tau cepat atau lambat dirinya akan di jodohkan dengan orang lain. Tapi bolehkah Ia berusul akan jawabannya sendiri ? Sebab hatinya telah di isi oleh pemuda yang membuat setiap inci hatinya tertawan oleh pesona hamba Allah itu.

"Ya Allah, kasihanilah hambu-Mu ini. Engkau Mahatau apa yang hamba alami selama ini. Aku tidak ingin cintaku inikan akan lebih besar dari cintaku kepada-Mu. Aku tidak ingin cinta dunia ini menyesatku dalam jalan lurus-Mu. Tapi hamba-Mu ini tidak kuasa menahan rindu di hati, berilah hamba kesejukkan untuk selalu mengingatmu. Ya Ilahi, tuntutlah hamba ke garis takdir yang paling Engkau rihdai. Hamba serahkan hidup matiku kepada-Mu." Isak Hinata menngharu biru pada Sang pencipta hati, cinta, dan segala rindu akan ridhanya Allah.

Hinata terus meratap dan mengiba. Hatinya yang di penuhi oleh cinta terus ia paksa untuk menepis noda-noda nafsu. Anehnya, semakin ia meratap dan mengiba, benih-benih cinta semakin deras mengalir mengisi seriap sudut hatinya.. Rasa cintanya kepada Tuhan. Rasa takut akan azab-Nya. Cinta dan rindunya pada Naruto. Dan rasa tidak ingin kehilangannya. Semua bercampur dan mengalir sedemikian hebatnya dalam renung hatinya. Dan puncaknya ia pingsan.

Menjelang shubuh ia terbangun. Ia tersentak kaget. Ia belum sholat tahajjud. Ia menangis, Ia menyesal. Biasanya Hinata sedah membaca dua jus dalam sholatnya.

"Ya Allah, Hamba menyesal karena telat sholat tahajjud dan memikirkan hal nista yang mengotori hati hamba. Ya Allah hamba lemah maka berilah kekuatan !"

Hinata bangkit mengambil air wudhu dan sholat tahajjud. Di antara sujudnya ia berdo'a.

"Ilahi, hamba mohon ridha-Mu dan surge. Amin. Ilahi lindungi hamba dari murka-Mu dan neraka. Amin. Ilahi, jika boleh Hamba titipkan rasa cinta hamba pada Naruto pada-Mu, Hamba terlalu lemah untuk menanggungnya sendiri. Amin. Ilahi, Hamba mohon ampunan-Mu, rahmat-Mu, cinta-Mu, dan ridha-Mu. Amin."

Sementara itu di dalam masjid Jami Tokyo tampak Naruto yang sedang menangis di sebelah kanan mimbar. Ia menangisi hilangnya kekhusyukan hatinya dalam sholat. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Hanya melihat bertapa cantiknya Hinata dalam dan luar, membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan gejola hatinya. Aura kecantikan Hinata bercokol dan mengakar sedemikian kuat dalam hatinya. Aura itu selalu melintas dalam shalat, baca Al Qur'an dan dalam apa saja yang ia kerjakan. Ia mencoba berulang kali menepis jauh-jauh aura pesona Hinata dengan melakukan sholat sekhusyu-khusyunya namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Ilahi, di dalam seribu mimpiku yang bertabur sepi yang mengantar kepada-Mu, aku hanya ingin ampunan dan terangilah jalanku. Meski didunia ini tiada yang sempurna, aku hanya memohon dalam taubatku untuk diterangi jalanku. Ku persembahkan semuanya hanya kepada-Mu, dalam jalanku yang rapuh membuka mata hati mungkin aku telah lupa dalam lelah dan resah kuteteskan air mata kubersujud kepada-Mu. Kuserahkan semua cintaku yang tak setia dan tak sempurna ini hanya kepada-Mu.

"Ilahi, Aku hanya mohon ridho atas segenap keputusan-Mu, kesejukan setelah matiku, kenikmatan untuk memandang cinta dan kerinduan terhadap cinta. Ampunilah diri yang tak berharga ini ya Allah… penuhilah kehinaannya dengan keindahan magfirohmu, semua canda tangis dan tawa terlukis dalam hidupku, sebuah usaha akan aku lakukan untuk belajar mengarifi hidup dari jatuh bangunnya diri meraih segenggam cinta… yang memberi kekayaan bathin kepadaku, betapa penuh warna perjalanan hidup ini karena cinta yang ada pada diriku  
adalah fitrah-Mu.

"Ilahi, Jangan Engkau gantikan bidadari surgaku dengan bidadari dunia. Ilahi hamba lemah maka berilah hamba kekuatan untuk melewati semua ini. _Walhamdulillahi rhobil alammin_…"

.

.

_'Jika Anda (benar-benar) mencintai Allāh maka ikutilah aku (yaitu: menerima Islam agama Tunggal, mengikuti Qur'an dan Sunnah), Allāh akan mengasihi dan mengampuni dosa-dosamu. Dan Allāh Maha Pengampun lagi Maha Penyayang.' _(QS. Ali Imran 3:31)

_'Sesunguhnyab aku_ _takut akan siksa hari besar jika aku durkaha kepada Rabb-ku…' _(QS. Az Zumar: 13).

.

.

.

Sungguh, tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Hinata di kagetkan dengan keberadaan Naruto di kelas tempat biasa Hinata mengajar BTQ kepada anak-anak sesaat memasuki kelas sesampainya dari acara keagamaan di Masjid Jami Tokyo.

"Na-naruto-_kun_ !" Panggil Hinata lirih.

Naruto tidak menjawab panggilan Hinata, hanya dari mulutnya mengembang senyuman kikuk. Sesekali Hinata menunduk malu, Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

"Kami sudah lama menunggumu _Ustadzah_, Iyakan anak-anak ?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada riang.

"Iya…"

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-_kun_ ada di sini? Kamu tidak malu campur sama anak-anak?" Tanya Hinata sedikit gemetar.

"Tidak kenapa masti malu. Aku ingin benar-benar belajar ilmu agama sama _Ustadzah_," Jawab Naruto tegas. Aduh… Hinata bila gini terus merah pipinya itu.

"_Ustadzah _kokbelum berucap salam ketika masuk kelas ?" Ceplos para santri serempak.

Hinata terkejut, sementara Naruto terkekek mendengar usulan dari mereka.

'Awas kau nanti Naruto-kun,' batin Hinata merasa dirinya di jebak oleh lelaki itu.

Segera Hinata mengucapkan salam kepada mereka. Tapi, setelah salam di jawab oleh para santri ada santri yang berterian lantang di kursi belakang.

"_Ustadzah _harus keluar dulu, dan salam sebelum masuk."

Mendengar teriakan itu, Hinata semakin salah tingkah dan malu. Apalagi melihat senyum Naruto, Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Dalam hati ia bergumang, '_Masya Allah _dosa apa aku semalam, kenapa aku dikerjain seperti ini ?'

Hinata sangat malu, saking malunya ia lupa membawa Al Qur'annya. Saat Hinata pergi dari ruangan kelas. Naruto yang berada dalam ruangan itu secepat kilat menulis satu kalimat dalam kertas kecil, kemudian di serahkan kepada seorang anak yang tadi berteriak.

"Nanti kalau _Ustadzah _sudah masuk kelas, kamu serahkan kertas ini kepadanya. Kamu bilang, suruh _Ustadzah _membaca keras-keras. Bila ga mau, kita semua akan keluar. Nanti satu kelas ini akan saya teraktir. Mau ?"

"Mau…"

"Bangus !"

Naruto kembali duduk saat Hinata kembali ke dalam kelas sambil berucap salam. Semua murid yang ada di kelas membalas salam Hinata dengan serempak.

"_Ustadzah_, sebelum kita belajar. Saya mau minta tolong, bacakan tulisan ini. Bila Ustadzah ga mau kami akan keluar dari kelas ini. Iyakan teman-teman ?"

"Iya…"

Hinata membaca dalam hati, pipinya bersemu merah. Iris ungu itu menatap Naruto dengan, tetapi lelaki itu pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia menatap kesamping, tidak berani menatap Hinata.

_'Pasti ini ulah Naruto-kun. Tidak salah lagi. Ya Allah… aku malu sekali. Kenapa hari ini aku sial begini. Dulu waktu masih jadi santriwati di Indonesia, Syeah Maulana selalu menengurku di pesantren, sekarang sudah jadi Ustadzah di kerjain sama santri sendiri…'_

"Bbbaaiklah," dengan detak jantungnya tidak teratur, Hinata melempar pandangannya ke pada Naruto.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU KARENA ALLAH.

AKU MENGASIHIMU KARENA ALLAH

AKU MENYAYANGIMU KARENA ALLAH."

Selesai Hinata membacanya, ada perasaan bahagia yang merasuk dalam dirinya. Cintanya terbalaskan. Demikian juga Naruto, Ia pun sekilas menatap Hinata dengan senyum tulus.

Terdengar sorak ramai para santri. Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Malu, tapi senang. Karena sebetulnya, mereka sama-sama bahagia saat ini.

Kini tanpa kata, mereka semakin terperangkap dangan gejolak cinta yang semakin membara. Saling membalas sinar yang dapat menghidupkan gejolak cinta yang padam. Tapi mereka berdua senantiasa membatasi gejolak cinta dan rindu. Bagaimana pun, cinta dan nafsu itu bagai rambut di belah tujuh. Jadi, sangat tipis jarak cinta karena Tuhan dan cinta karena nafsu syetan.

.

.

.

**Ya Allah jika aku jatuh cinta,**

**Cintakanlah aku pada seseorang**

**Yang melabuhkan cintanya padaMu,**

**Agar bertambah kekuatanku untuk mencintaimu…**

**Ya Muhaimin, jika aku jatuh hati,**

**Izinkanlah aku menyentuh hati**

**Seseorang yang hatinya terukir namaMU,**

**Agar tidak terjatuh ake ke dalam**

**Jurang cinta Nafsu…**

**Ya Rabbana, jika aku jatuh hati,**

**Jagalah hatiku padanya, agar tidak**

**Berpaling padaMu…**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TBC**


	4. Ibu

**A/N: Assalammualaikum wr. wb, segala puji bagi Allah. Karena Ialah jua, sya di beri kesehatan untuk beribadah dan menyempatkan diri mempublis Fic ini. Tidak lupa sholawat dan salam untuk Nabi kita, Muhammad SAW. Karena cahaya cintanyalah, kita di teragi cahaya dari kegelapan.**

** Ibu, ah sya tidak bisa berkata banyak. Aku belum bisa membahagiakan Ibuku, jadi dengan Fic ini semogo kita semakin menyayangi Ibu kita, bagaimanapu merekalah kita bisa hidup di dunia in^^. Saya rasa masih banyak kesalahan di Chapter ini, mohon kritik saya bila ada salah. Dan maaf baru bisa mengPublist ini Fic.**

** Sya persembahkan fic sederhana ini untuk saudaraku kamu muslimin dan muslimah yang di Rohmati oleh Allah SWT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Massahi Kishimoto**

**Love, Yes Love by Minato Malik Ibrahim**

**Rated T**

**NaruHina**

**Drama, Spiritual, little Romance, etc.**

**Mungkin OOC, Typoc, miss, Sara, bila Non Muslim silakan membaca tidak ada larangan, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kereta Shikansen berwarna putih bersih berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Pintu-pintu terbuka perlahan. Beberapa orang turun. Setelah itu, barulah para penunpang yang menunggu naik. Naruto memasuki gerbong kelima, Ia masuk kemudian mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

Bagi masyarakat Jepang, Shikansen bisa di katakana sebagai transportasi kebanggaan. Canggih. Di dukung oleh fasilitas yang mendukung, tertata, rapi, dan bersih.

Sebenarnya, Naruto meminta ijin kepada pengurus masjid untuk pulang kekampung halaman. Menemui makam mendiam Ibunya di tanah kelahirannya. Hiasi-san juga mengetahui akan hal itu, justru Ia mendukung apa Ia lakukan.

Tidak lama, terlihat ada satu penumpang yang menawarkan tempat duduk kepada Naruto, "Terima kasih."

Keadaan di dalam kereta sangat nyaman, karena kereta itu di lengakapi oleh AC. Naruto merasa ingin tidur. Naruto menoleh ke samping, lelaki yang menawarkan tumpangan tadi sudah tidur. Kepalanya bersandar nyaman di kursi penumpang. Naruto tidak lantas menurutinya, lelaki itu mengambil tas dalam jok kereta yang ada di atas. Membuka isi tas dan mengambil sebuah tasbih berukuran kecil. Dalam perjalanan ini, Ia lebih banyak beriktiar meminta keselamatan selama di perjalanan.

Naruto dengan khusyuk dalam zikirnya. Dalam zikirnya, Ia tidak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata rindu. Rindu akan sosok Ibu yang telah tiada, sosok yang sampai saat ini paling ia cintai dan ia sayangi lebih dari siapapun. Ia teringat akan kasih sayangnya yang tak terbalas, walau Ia dulu durhaka kepada beliau. Tetapi biar bagaimanapun, sekejam-kejamnya anak… mereka tetap anak Ibu.

Ia teringat masa-masa itu, waktu itu Ibunya satu-satunya yang Ia miliki. Ayahnya menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan wanita itu yang sedang mengandung dirinya.

Wanita itu telah merawat dirinya, menjadi Ibu sekaligus Ayah bagi dirinya. Beliau tidak pernah mengeluh pada nasif . Walau begitu sekuat apapun dirinya, Ia tetap seorang wanita yang rapuh. Pernah sekali, Naruto melihat Ibunya menangis sambil menatap sosok di balik bingkai foto. Pria yang telah meninggalkan mereka bersama wanita yang telah merusah rumah tangga orangtuanya. Tetapi Ibunya tidak pernah membenci sosok pria yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu.

_'Jangan membencinya, biar bagaimanapun ia tetap ayahmu…'_ sebuah senyum damai yang tak akan pernah Ia lihat lagi…

.

.

.

_Abu Hurairah radhiallahu 'anh berkata: Seorang lelaki datang menemui Rasulullah shallallahu 'alaihi wasallam dan bertanya: _

"_Siapakah manusia yang paling berhak untuk aku layani dengan sebaik-baiknya?"_

_Baginda menjawab: "Ibu kamu."_

_Dia bertanya lagi: "Kemudian siapa?"_

_Baginda menjawab: "Ibu kamu." _

_Dia bertanya lagi: "Kemudian siapa?"_

_Baginda menjawab: "Ibu kamu."_

_Dia bertanya lagi: "Kemudian siapa?"_

_Baginda menjawab: "Ayah kamu."_

_(HR. Al-Bukhari & Muslim, Shahihnya – hadis no: 5971 (Kitab al-Adab, Bab siapakah manusia yang paling berhak untuk dilayan dengan baik)._

'_Perjalanan seorang hamba hanya satu yaitu keridhoan Allah swt. Karena atas keridloan-Nya kebaikan akan selalu menyertainya. Langkah awal dalam menempuh keridloa-Nya dengan memuliakan Ibu yang melahirkan kita.'_

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah yang dulu pernah Ia tempati bersama mendiam Ibunya, Naruto tidak langsung masuk ke sana. Ia lebih dahulu ziarah ke makam Ibunya yang tidak jauh dari sini. Tinggal melewati hamparan sawah maka terlihatlah sebuah anak tangga menuju puncak di mana terdapat kompleks pemakaman _Shinto_ dan sebuah kuil di sampingnya. Hati pemuda itu bergetar, Ia membayangkan setiap pulang merantau, Ibunya akan menyambut dirinya dengan penuh cinta. Tetapi, beliau telah tiada… walaupun Ia tidak bisa mendo'akan orangtuanya. Tetapi, kerinduan sosok yang Ia sayangi menembus dinding perbedaan di antara mereka.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu makam, terlebih dahulu Naruto membaca do'a, _"Assalammu'alaikum yaa ahladdiyaar…" _(Semoga kesejahteraan atas kalian penghuni tempat ini.)

Selesai berdo'a, Naruto melangkah ke pusara Ibunya. Dalam pikirannya terbayang saat-saat Ibunya akan menghembuskan napas terakhir. Ibunya sakit dan di rawat selama seminggu di rumah sakit, karena keterbatasan biaya. Beliau di pulangkan dan meninggal dunia. Naruto terpekik rasa sakit, Air matanya membasahi gundukan tanah. Sambir terisak Ia meraba gundukan makam Ibunya, seakan Ia sedang meraba kening Ibunya di kala masih hidup.

"Okaa-_chan_… belum sempat anakmu ini meminta _maaf _ kepadamu. Anakmu ini telah durhaka Okaa-_chan_, sering membangkang nasehatmu, menyakitimu, bahkan tidak jarang Aku memukulmu. A-aku menyesal… tidak pernah berbakti. Okaa-chan, anakmu ini bahkan tidak sempat meminta maaf kepadamu. Okaa-_chan_, maukah Okaa-_chan_ memaafkanku? Ku mohon maafkan anakmu ini ! A-aku menyesal sungguh menyesal…" Ia semakin terisak, menyesali perbuatannya selama ini.

"Okaa-_chan_… anakmu ini tidak sempat membalas kasih sayangmu. Kini Okaa-_chan_ telah tiada. Okaa-_chan_ telah pergi meninggalkan anakmu ini dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Okaa-_chan_… A-aku mohon terimalah bakti anakmu ini, semoga Okaa-_chan_ damai di alam sana…"

Naruto menyeka air mata yang mengair di pipinya, Ia termenung sambil matanya terus memandangi nisan yang terlihat basah oleh air hujan. Ia teringat Ibunya sedang bersenda gurau dengan dirinya sewaktu masih kecil. Kenangan yang indah penuh kasih yang tidak Ia lupakan seumur hidup.

Naruto tersenyum. Tersenyum ketika dirinya membayangkan betapa damai dan bahagianya Ibu yang kini tenang di alam sana. Ia sempat bermimpi bertemu Ibunya, dan berkata, _'Naruto kamu jangan bersedih lagi. Okaa-chan bahagia di alam sana. Okaa-chan akan selalu menyayangimu, dan Okaa-chan telah merestui kau dan pujaan hatimu. Jangan lupa do'akan Ibu Nak, agar Ibu senantiasa damai.'_

Teringat akan janji itu, Naruto membacakan do'a kepada beliau. Lantunan do'a dan ayat-ayat seakan mengiringi nuasa rindu di hati pemuda itu. Tidak lepas dari itu, Ia mengucapkan beribu-ribu cinta kepada wanita yang melahirkannya ke dunia ini. Kasih sayang beliau akan selalu Ia kenang seumur hidup…

Saat Ia membersihkan rumah peninggalan Ibunya. Tidak sengaja Ia menemukan sebuah buku, buku itu Ia ambil dan mengusap sampul di depannya. "Ini kan…" Naruto membuka lembaran pertama dari buku yang ternyata sebuah album. Seakan bernostagia, kenangan yang indah bersama sang Ibu kembali mengusik hati pemuda itu. Ia pandangi semua gambar mungil bayi pirang yang di elus oleh seorang wanita berambut merah itu. Air matanya tak terbendung, membasahi foto-foto itu. Terisak pilu menyesali semua perbuatan yang telah Ia perbuat oleh dirinya.

_Kyoto, 9 Oktober 20XX,_

_Anakku yang sangat kucintai, bayi mungilku yang sangat kusayangi, betapa kau sangat berharga dihati Okaa-chan nak. Kaulah anugrah terindah yang ibu muliki. Nak, ini adalah surat terakhir yang Okaa-cahn tulis, karena Okaa-chan mungkin sudah tidak bisa lagi menuliskan kata-kata ini untukmu. Nak suatu saat jika ibu sudah tiada dan kau ingin melihat ibu, berkacalah nak, karena dimatamu ada ibu yang selalu menemanimu…_

Akhirnya tanpa terasa air mata Naruto mengalir dan sudah terlambat bagi dirinya untuk membahagiakan ibunya. Dia hanya duduk terdiam tersimpuh memeluk album itu. Semua telah terjadi dan kini ibunya telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

'_**Duhai Anakku… apabila nasehat Rasulullah shallahu 'alaihi wa sallam telah sampai kepadamu, apa kau masih membutuhkan nasehatku?! Tetapi bila nasehat-nasehat beliau belum sampai kepadamu, sebagaimana kau jelaskan kepadaku: Apa yang kau peroleh selama aku memeliharamu?! **_

'_**Duhai anakku… telah kutulis surat ini, jadilah anak yang baik, dan jangan lupakan aku dalam do'amu…'**_

'_**Okaa-chan akan selalu menyayangimu…'**_

.

.

.

**To be Continued/**واصل 


End file.
